Graphical user interfaces simplify user interaction with computer programs and are designed such that knowledge of specific commands and/or combinations of keystrokes is not required to efficiently and effectively use the computer program. Thus, a function can be carried out by the computer application, which owns the graphical user interface (GUI), by selecting or clicking with a mouse a particular selection available in a GUI.
In a typical window-based GUI system, a group of visually distinct display objects are provided on the display to form a menu screen. The display objects are commonly referred to as “icons”. Each of the icons represents a function or object, and may be configured as a pointer or symbol connecting the function or object to a file or contents. Presenting the file or contents to a user with a computer using multiple windows on a display device with a GUI is known in the art. The technique of using a pointing device, such as a mouse or a trackball to select data within the file before a function is applied to the data is also known in the art. Further, the method of using the pointing device to provide graphical input to the window is also well known.
However, these techniques present various difficulties when the GUI menu screen is invoked while the selected medium is playing or executing on the display. Further, the difficulties may vary according to the type of selected media.